My Innocence
by KagomeH134
Summary: "HELP ME!" I screamed in desperation running down the street the Akuma hot on my tail. I tripped and hit the ground hard. Looking up to see the Akuma going for the kill. Closing my eyes I waited for it's claws to tear through my body. Allen/OC


I do not own -man!

* * *

(Amanda's pov)

I watched in horror as my family and friends got slaughtered by Akuma. Stumbling back into closet I shook with fear. Hearing footsteps, I snapped out of it enough to close the door.

"Hmm... None of these bodies are hers..." said a mysterious voice. I peeked through the crack in the door and saw a man. All I saw was his back, but he was fat and had gray skin. He was wearing a top hat and had an umbrella. "I want you to find the girl and kill her." said the man and then dissapeared. Then the akuma started to move through the house looking for me. I screamed when one of them ripped the closet door off its hinges.

"Found you..." it growled with a smile. Running past it just barely dodging its claws when it swiped at me. It gave a frustrated snarl.

"HELP ME!" I screamed in desperation running down the street the Akuma hot on my tail. I tripped and hit the ground hard. Looking up to see the Akuma going for the kill. Closing my eyes I waited for it's claws to tear through my body. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see a guy with long black hair in high ponytail fighting the Akuma.

"Allen! Get her out of here!" he yelled. A guy with white hair ran up to me.

"Come on we have to go!" the guy told me while grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. We ran til we came up to an abandoned building. We went inside and just stood there for a few minutes catching our breath. "We should be safe here." he said then looked at me. "My name's Allen." he said softly. I sat down and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them staying silent. After a while his partner found us.

"Let's go beansprout." the guy said.

"B-but Kanda what about her?" Allen said gesturing to me. Kanda looked at me for a split second then to Allen.

"Just leave her." Kanda said coldly. Allen was about to protest when Kanda glared at him. They started to leave when my hand shot out and gripped Allen's coat. He looked at me shocked. Kanda stopped when he realized Allen wasn't following. I simply tightened my hold on Allen's coat. Allen placed his hand over mine gently.

"No." he said simply. Kanda turned and glared at him. Allen squeezed my hand and looked Kanda in the eyes.

"Fine. Bring her with us." Kanda said giving in. Allen smiled and looked at me.

"Come on." he said, pulling my hand gently. I followed after them silently. We walked to the train station. After we got on the train and sat down Allen decided to try to talk to me. "So what's your name?" he asked me. I looked at him then looked down. Thinking I wasn't gonna answer he gazed out the window.

"Amanda" I said softly.

"Huh?" Allen said shocked that I said anything.

"My name is Amanda." I told him.

(Allen's pov)

"Nice to meet you Amanda." I said with a smile. She gave me a small smile then looked back down. I looked back out the window. After a while I felt my shoulder get heavier. I looked over to see Amanda had fallen asleep.

"You shouldn't have brought her with us." Kanda said suddenly. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Kanda sighed.

"You're gonna get in trouble." he said.

"I dont care, Kanda. We couldn't just leave her there." I told him.

"Whatever." Kanda said with a sigh. When the train stopped I got ready to wake Amanda up.

"Don't wake her up." Kanda said softly. "She's exhausted so just let her sleep." I looked at Kanda surprised that he was being nice. I shook my head, picked Amanda up and carried her to Headquarters.

(Amanda's pov)

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud as I looked around the room sleepily. Then suddenly it all came back to me. My family was dead. I held back a sob and looked around the room. Noticing a note on the dresser I walked over to it. It read:

_Hey Amanda, there are some clean clothes in the bathroom if you want to take a shower. It's just some of my clothes though. When you're done Timcanpy will show you the way to the cafeteria_

_-Allen_

"Timcanpy? Who's that?" I questioned. When I said that a small golden golem flew around me. I held out my hand to it and it landed on it. "Are you Timcanpy?" I asked it bringing it closer to my face. It somehow managed to nod. It had a yellow cross on the front. I looked at it for a second before squealing. "You are so cute!" I sang rubbing it against my cheek. Timcanpy seemed to enjoy it. I smiled and set it on the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I hummed.

I got the water running and quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. After I was done I wrapped a towel around myself. I looked in the mirror and sighed at my reflection. I studied my features for a second. I had long black hair that flowed down past my hips, blue eyes that seem to darken or brighten depending on my mood, soft sun-kissed skin from hours of being outside. I sighed again and got dressed. Allen had left me pants and a long-sleeved shirt. It was a little big but I didn't mind.

I walked out of the bathroom trying to dry my hair with the towel the best I could. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. "Ready to go Timcanpy?" I asked, standing up. Timcanpy flew around me for a minute before landing on my head. I giggled and headed out the door.

I was walking down the hall with Timcanpy flying slightly ahead of me when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh!" a voice exclaimed. I turned to see a a girl with long greenish-black hair in pig-tails. "You must be the girl Allen and Kanda brought with them. I'm Lenalee. Let's walk to the cafeteria together!" she exclaimed before grabbing my hand and dragging me off. She released the strong hold she had on my wrist when we got there. She walked off leaving me alone. A group of men walked up to me and started harrasing me. I looked around franticly for someone to help me. I spotted Kanda sitting at a table alone eating. I ran over and sat down next him. He looked at me. I met his eyes then looked back at the group of men that were harassing me and lowered my head. He turned his head and glared at the men. They flinched and scurried off.

My stomach growled loudly and I blushed. Kanda got up and walked off. I sat there and started to get worried. 'What if those men come back?' After that thought crossed my mind a tray of food was placed in front of me. I stared at Kanda shocked. He felt my stare and glared at me slightly.

"What?" he snapped harshly. "You're hungry aren't you?" I blinked at him several times before nodding and giving him a smile. I looked at the food he placed in front of me. A waffle, eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk. I took a bite of my waffle and was in heaven.

"Soooo gooood~" I sighed and from the corner of my eye I saw Kanda 's lips twitch upwards. I grinned and continued to eat.

"Amanda! When did you get here?" I turned to see Allen smiling at me. My mouth was full so I couldn't speak.

"She got here ten minutes ago." Kanda answered for me. I felt my cheeks grow warm and swallowed.

"Oh!"Allen exclaimed. Noticing the scar over his right eye.

"Umm... Allen?" I asked softly. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Yes?"

"N-never mind..." I sighed, deciding not to pry.

(Allen's pov)

I blinked twice. "Ok then..." tilting my head slightly, I gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized looking down at her food.

"It's fine" I said and gave her a smile. She gave me a small smile before looking down again. "So... Any family we should contact to let them know where you are?"

"My whole family is dead except for my big brother..." she said sadly.

"Oh... Where's your brother?" I asked her softly. She tensed, her eyes hardend, and her hands balled up into fists.

"I don't know" she spat. I looked at her shocked that her mood would change so suddenly. She relaxed after a few minutes. "I'm tired Allen. Can you show me to my room?" she asked me.

(Amanda's pov)

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty tired too" Allen replied stretching. Allen walked me to a room that was right next to the one I was in before. "This is your room and I'll be right next door if you need me." I nodded and went in, making a beeline for the bed. I laid down and closed my eyes falling asleep instantly. After a few hours I was scared awake by a nightmare.

"NO!" I screamed. I quickly got out of bed and ran to Allen's room with tears in my eyes. I knocked on the door.

(Allen's pov)

I groaned, annoyed that someone would knock on my door this late and wake me up. I got up and headed for the door.

"I swear if this person doesn't have good reason, I'll-" I muttered til I opened the door. I stood there shocked at what I was seeing. Amanda stood in front of me. Her hair and clothes were dishevled from sleep and her blue eyes were glittering with tears. She launched herself at me and buried her face in my chest, sobbing loudly. I maneuvered her into the room and shut the door. "H-hey Amanda are you okay?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and kept sobbing. I sighed.

"Umm... What's wrong?" she tightened the grip she had on my shirt. I moved her over to the bed and sat down with her in my lap. She eventually stopped sobbing, and her breathing slowed. I looked down to see Amanda had fallen asleep in my lap. I pushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. She sighed in her sleep and leaned into my hand. I layed back bringing Amanda with me. She snuggled into my chest and let out a contented sigh. I looked at her one more time before going to sleep.


End file.
